The Witch and the Thunder God
by deenew27
Summary: This is a story of how the Avengers meet the X-Men. Thanks to Tony Stark, Thor Odinson the God of Thunder, and Ororo Munroe the Weather Witch meet fall in love and face many challenges. Nothing these two can't handle, right? Take place after the Avengers. The only thing I own is this great story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Meeting

"Hey Point Break were all heading over to the Xavier Institute for 'Gifted Students' Fury wants us to meet their team." Stark says and takes off to the skies I follow because, in truth I have not the slightest clue to where this place is. Soon Stark land on a very green lawn and we are greeted by two young kids. "Hi, and Welcome to the Institute I'm Bobby Drake and this is Marie." He gestures to the girl with two white streaks in her brown hair. Tony shakes the boys hand then tries to do the same with the girl but she steps back. "I don't wanna to hurt you." Is all she says.

Tony and I exchange looks before we can say anything else we are interrupted by a gruff voice. "What is takin' you kids so long to brin' in?" The girl turns to him. "Logan we jus' bout to bring 'em in." He nods stiffly turns and walks back inside. "Well let's go." The Bobby boy leads the way with Marie at his side. They lead us to a rather large conference room and I see the other Avengers and Nick Fury as well as many new faces in the room.

"Nice of you boys to finally join us." Natasha says. "Well I've never really been on time other than for my own events." Stark says and we take our seats. A bald man in a wheelchair comes to the center. "Thank for coming I'm Charles Xavier the owner of this school, it's not everyday that we get visitor as extraordinary as yourselves here." "Just what is this place? If you don't mind me asking." Steve asks. "Of course, this is a school for children with special abilities They learn how to control them here. Bobby and Marie please." The two step forward.

This boy Bobby turns to solid ice and walks over to Natasha and places a ice rose on in front of her, she looks stunned. "I have created a team of Mutants called the X-Men, Bobby's other name is Iceman." Tony chuckles and Steve rolls his eyes. "And what about her?" Clint asks. "It's complicated Bub." The man Logan says. "So what can you do?" Banner asks. "Logan has a skeleton made of Adamantium steel, he heals rather quickly and is other name is Wolverine, why because of the animal inside." Steve shows off his shield "So you and my shield are one of the same."Clint nods. "So that's it I don't see what ma-" Tony's witty remark is cut off. _SHINKT!_

The one they call Logan soon has metal claws coming out of his knuckles. Tony is shocked. Logan smirks and his claws disappear. "So what is Marie's mutation Professor?" Fury asks. "Her other name is Rogue, if she were to touch another mutation she would temporary obtain their abilities and memories if she makes contact for too long she could kill them." The Professor says. I nod, then I notice a redhead olive skinned woman and a snow white haired brown woman with eyes as blue as my own. "And what of those two?" I ask. The redhead stands up. "This is Jean Grey or Phoenix she's a telepath like me and she can use telekinesis." Then she sits down and the snow white haired woman stands. "This is Ororo Munroe or Storm she is a weather witch." I look at her and raise an eyebrow at her. _Interesting._

"So what about this two?" Banner asked gesturing to the blue guy and the guy with shades on. "This is Hank McCoy he is a skilled scientist a his other name is Beast." Xavier says as he looks at the blue guy, then he looks at the other. "This is Scott Summers he shoots laser beams from his eyes. Well that is all for us do any of you have any questions?" No one makes a move. Fury claps his hands. "Alright you all get to know each other." With that he and the Professor leave.

I make my way over to the maiden Ororo who is talking to the one Jean They notice me coming and turn to me. I smile warmly."Hello I am Thor." They both giggle. "Yes, we know who you are." Ororo says with a smile. "Well you two get to know each other and I'm going to talk to Dr. Banner." The redhead leaves. "So are you just a weather witch or is there something more?" I ask. "Well, I'm also a Goddess." I nod and smirk. "Would you like to compare abilities sometime?" I see her blue eyes shine. "It would be my pleasure." I nod. "Care to show me around Lady Ororo?" I extend my arm to her and she hesitates before looping hers through mine.

After the tour of the Mansion we find ourselves in her indoor garden greenhouse. "Is this where you come to relax?" I ask. She smiles and nods as she makes a small rain cloud appear with her hands. Then she leads me outside and we sit on a bench just as the sun is about to set just enjoying each others company. "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" I hear Steve yell from the Mansions entrance. Ororo and I walk over to the rest of the group and say our goodbyes. "Now remember we will see them X-Men more often so no need to miss us Jean." Tony says. And Jean just rolls her eyes at him. I turn to Ororo and kiss her hand.

"Until next time Lady Ororo." I look up and see her blushing. I let go of her hand and swing Mjolnir and I take off back to the S.H.I.E.L.D hovercraft. I Thor Son of Odin would count the days until I shall see Lady Ororo again she is extraordinary, and I want to know more about the white haired beauty.

The next time I see her we only greet each other before she and Lady Jean are heading to the city to stop a mutant. Steve Rogers and I watch as they take the X-Jet. "Follow them, see what they are made of." Nick Fury says and walks away. I give Rogers a lift and we see them land on a rooftop. "Remind me to never fly with you again." I chuckle.

I see Lady Storm and Lady Jean descend to the street where a l see a rather huge man in red with an odd looking helmet on. "So who is that?" Steve asks "I AM JUGGERNAUT!" The man says. I see the white haired goddess lift the Juggernaut up in the air with her winds. I see the redhead swoop in and it appears she is trying to take off his helmet. Rogers and I get closer to the scene but we stay hidden. "Storm lift him up higher." I hear Jean say. She does and the Jean finally removes the helmet.

"Alright Phoenix I'm putting him down." Lady Storm removes the wind she used to keep the Juggernaut afloat, and he drops. "Phoenix now!" Lady Storm says and the Phoenix lifts him up and he screams in agony. Steve runs over. "What did she do to him?" I just follow. "Rogers we were just supposed to observe them not question what they do." I say. "The only way to stop the Juggernaut is to take off his helmet where Jean can knock him out with her telepathy because he is indestructible." Lady Ororo explains. I nod. "So this is how you take down your foes?" "How else would we able to take other mutants if we can't use our own?" The redhead asks. Steve is speechless.

"Jean our work here is done." Lady Storm says. "Right Ororo." They take to the skies Jean uses her powers to levitate Steve up to the X-Jet. "What about him?" I ask looking back at the unconscious Juggernaut. "We let the police take it from here." Lady Storm says. We take off to the skies. "Hey Storm how about some cover?" Jean asks. I look and see Lady Ororo's eyes turn white and then we are covered by fog. Once we take the secret entrance through the waterfall. Jean takes Rogers the other way.

"What is behind those doors?" I ask after she is back in regular Earth clothes black pants and a white blouse. "Oh that way leads to where we train. We call it the 'Danger Room' Hank made that all possible." I nod "My Lady would you like to join me for a feast." She looks shocked. "Why Thor I would be delight." I smile. _I would like to kiss her, but I do not want to scare her away._

Nick Fury's voice comes on the speaker. "Avengers and X-Men meet in the conference room Now." Lady Ororo and I exchange looks and then we run.

 _ **Well the first chapter is complete! So what do you guys think so far? R &R! So that your amazing ideas in the next chapter, who can guess what Fury going to say? You'll all find out soon enough, until next time...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Mission

Lady Ororo and I change into our combat uniforms I must admit she looks like a Goddess in her black body suit and white cape. Once we reach the conference room we see that both teams are ready to go. The Professor wheels forward. "Now that everyone is here we can get started." Fury nods. "What's the problem professor?" Bobby asks. "This is before your time Bobby, Marie, and Kurt. So the three of you are staying here. We don't want Sinister to get anymore mutant DNA." They nod and leave the room.

"Mutant DNA?" Steve asks. The Professor nods. "Yes Mutants, like Jean, Scott, Logan, Ororo, and myself." Stark steps forward. "So a mad scientist really, I don't see a problem. It's nothing the Avengers can't face." Scott shakes his head. "You've never fought him, so you don't know anything!" Jean puts her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Which is why we can't go against him without a plan." Lady Ororo says. Fury nods. "Stark we have not faced mutants we don't know what we're walking into." He stays quite.

"Now that we understand one a'other." Logan says glaring. Lady Ororo nods. "I think it would be best if Dr. Banner remands here. Sinister is always looking for new ways to make his followers as well as himself stronger." Bruce nods. "We need to go in groups attacking him all at once won't work." Jean says. "So myself and Scott with Stark. Logan with Natasha and Clint. And finally Ororo with Thor and Steve." We all agree. "Alright get moving we wasted enough time already." Starks says.

We leave the conference room our small team will be talking the X-Jet. I look over at Lady Storm who is as calm as ever. She looks at me and smiles I do the same. _I will not let any harm come to you._ We land at a rundown warehouse. "It clear." Steve says. I feel a breeze and look to see Lady Storm floating above us her eyes white as she blast something with her winds. "Not so, Sinister will not leave this place unguarded." She says.

Then she is blasted from behind by a laser. She falls but I catch her before she hits the ground. "I got them you get her to safety." Rogers says as he dodges another laser blast. I carry her away from the fight. "My Lady." She stirs. "Thor, go help Captain America. I will be fine." I hesitate but do as she wished. Once Rogers and I beat the mutants helping Sinister we make haste back to Lady Storm. She is standing but still recovering. "I'll scout ahead see if the other have made any progress." Rogers says but he's stopped. "Then why not use the comlink? It would be a lot safer."

"She's right." I agree. Once he made contact with the others we headed inside the warehouse. "What is this?" Rogers asks. "Mutant DNA he's trying to clone the ultimate mutant." Lady Storm says. "As perceptive as ever, Ororo." We turn around but nothing is there. "Come forth and face us." I say with Mjolnir raised. "Haha you really think that your hammer can do any damage to me?" He emerges and we see a being with glowing red eyes a black suit and cape. "Sinister." Lady Storm says as she floats in the air her eyes white electricity swirls around her.

"Aww Ororo it's been too long, sadly I don't have time to deal with you." He removes a switch as Rogers charges him. I stand just below her. Lady Storm blasts him with electricity. "Fools you cannot defeat me." He tosses Steve across the room and pushes the button. A larges box drops from the ceiling trapping me and Storm inside. "No, no!" She pounds on the glass but it's not working. "Thor you have to get me out of here!" I slam Mjolnir against it but it does not help. I look to see Lady Storm and she seems to be having a panic attack. She then tries using her electricity only to knock unconscious.

I catch her before she falls. " _Thor do you copy?_ " Natasha asks. " _Loud and clear._ " I say still holding onto Lady Storm. " _Sinister and his thugs got away, what is your position?_ " " _Were still in the lab, Thor and Storm are trapped in a box that seems to be unbreakable._ " Rogers says. " _Were on our way._ "

Soon we are freed form the box and Lady Storm is still unconscious. "Quick get her on the X-Jet we have to get her back to the Mansion." Jean says. We make haste back to the Mansion I follow her to their Medical Bay. "Set her down." I do as Dr. McCoy says. "Will she be alright?" I ask. "Yes, but for now she needs rest. You can check on her later." I refuse. "I shall stay." He wants to protest. "It's alright Hank let him." I see the Professor. Fury walks in. "Thor I need your report I couldn't get that much out of Rogers." I get up and follow him to the conference room everyone is on this mission was here.

"Alright now that Point Break is here we can get started." Stark says and motions me forward. "We had come face to face against Sinister. He got the better of us. He trapped myself and Lady Ororo in a box that could not be broken from the inside. Lady Ororo started to panic and she fainted." Stark lets out a chuckle. "So she has a severe case of claustrophobia?" He turns to the other X-Men. "If that's the problem them why is she on your team?" "It ain't non' of your business, Bub." Logan says. "Stark is just asking if she's a liability, then why is she a part of the team? We just need to know." Steve tries to reason.

"You don't get to come in here and question our team." Scott argues. "Enough!" I look behind me and see Fury. "We did not come here for this. Unlike the Avengers the X-Men were taught not to draw that much attention to themselves. So what there back story isn't on the news. Do you realize what they go through every day of their lives?" Everyone is silent. "You want to know the reason for why Ororo is on this team? You're going to have to ask her. It's not our place." Jean says looking rather sternly at Stark.

I turn to Fury. "If that is all, I shall return to Lady Ororo." He nods. "Why do you need to Thor?" Clint asks while he cleans his arrows. "Because she is like me in some way. I do not want her to suffer if there is a way to help her. Regardless of her past. I shall not judge, I come from another world." I walk away and head back to the Medical Bay. I see the Professor. "Thank you for defending Ororo honor, she is like a daughter to me." I nod. "Has there been any changes?" I ask. "No none at the moment. I should be going someone has to teach Ororo class." He leaves.

I take her hand in mine I grip Mjolnir in the other I feel the electricity move through my body and to hers. She jolts awake. "Lady Ororo." She looks at me with blue eyes. "Thor? How did I get here?" she asks. "That can wait for now you must rest." I smile at her. "Alright, thank you." She says with and lays back down. I continue to hold her hand in mine. _I shall protect you._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Date

Thor gets ready at Starks tower. He feels a nervous about his outing with lady Ororo. _She was in recovery for two weeks. But she did say she wanted to get out of the mansion._ He shakes his head and looks at the tux that Stark let him borrow. "I look ridiculous in these Earth Clothes." He mutters. "And you think the Ororo will like to see you in the same clothes you wear to fight aliens doesn't leave a real good look for a first date." Tony walks in with a device he hands me the smaller of the two.

"Tony he does not need that." Pepper walks in and takes the device. "I'm just trying to help." Stark argues. She shakes her head. "By making him act like you instead of himself? I think Ororo like him just the way he is." Thor smiles and looks at the watch Piper gave him. "I shall not be late for this." He turns to leave. "Thor don't be nervous, be yourself and you'll be fine." Thor smiles and nods.

Thor takes the 2010 midnight blue Equinox and heads over to the X-Mansion. Scott and Jean are waiting for him at the entrance. "Jean tell Ororo he's here." He says. She heads back into the mansion. "Look Thor Ororo is like a sister to me. If you hurt her-" But he gets cut off. "He will do nothing because Ororo can handle herself." We both look up and see Lady Ororo in a midnight blue lace long dress that hugs her curves in all the right places. Her snow white hair is to the side in curls.

"My Lady you are a vision of loveliness." Thor says as he takes her hand in his. She blushes. "You don't look so bad yourself." He leads her to the vehicle and opens her door. "So where are you taking me?" She asks once the mansion is out of sight. "I shall not utter a word till we arrive." Thor says. Ororo sighs. Soon they arrive at Mulino's (a/n: Never been there but I heard it has amazing Italian food.) a classy Italian restaurant.

"Thor I'm impressed." Ororo says once they are out of the car. Thor extends his arm to her, she loops hers through his. "Well I since I'm here why not enjoy it until I am called back to Asgard." The Hostess leads them to a secluded area with a somewhat dim lighting. Once they are both seated they share a bottle of red wine and order their food. "So tell me what is Asgard really like?" Ororo asks as she takes a sip of her wine. "It's a glorious place, we train for battle every day in case something happens in the nine realms." Thor says. Ororo nods.

"I see." Thor smiles while gazing into her blue eyes. "So what it is that you teach at the Xavier Institute?" "I teach an environmental class." Thor chuckles. "ORORO!" She and Thor both look towards the entrance and see "T'Challa." Ororo whispers. Thor stands. "You cannot have my wife, Thunder wielder." Say T'Challa dress in his Black Panther suit. "I swear T'Challa the nerve of you! I am no longer your wife. And if I recall you were a terrible husband!" Ororo says as she too stands Thunder clapping outside.

"I would not be wise to anger her. I would be able to withstand the blast but I do not think you could." Thor says raising Mjolnir. "I would heed his wronging T'Challa." Ororo says her eyes clouded by white her hands raised. "I seem to have miscalculated my attack." T'Challa says as he takes a step back. Thor nods. "It seems you have." Ororo gathers her purse and Thor pays the check and they leave.

"I'm sorry that T'Challa ruined our evening." Ororo says her head down. "Lady Ororo it is not your fault. Regardless of what had happened I still enjoyed myself." Thor says with a smile. He take her hand in his as he continues the drive back to the mansion. Once they arrive Thor helps her out of the car. He leads her to the entrance. "Thank you I had a wonderful time." Ororo says. "As did I My Lady." Thor says. They stand there for a while then Ororo leans in and Thor meets her halfway. They share a passionate first kiss and she wraps her arms around his neck. His go around her waists pulling her closer to him. Ororo moans when she feel his lips on her neck she tilts her head to the side to give him more access. He groans and pushes Ororo up against the door his lips reconnect with hers in an aggressive kiss. After staying locked in this passionate embrace the release each other and Ororo heads inside. "Goodnight." She says. "Sleep well lady Ororo." Once she's inside Thor gets back in the car and drives back to Starks tower.

Tony and Pepper are waiting in the lounge when he arrives. Tony has a glass of scotch in his hand. "So how did it go?" Pepper asks. "Twenty bucks says that he missed up." Stark says with smug little grin. "Lady Ororo and I had a pleasant evening, of course we had to deal with her ex-husband." Stark spits up the scotch and looks at him eyes wide. "Wait she was married?" Thor nods. "Is Ororo alright?" Pepper asks. "Fret not, she handled herself rather will." Thor says as he puts Mjolnir on the table.

Tony snorts. "Seriously did you need to bring that?" Thor shrugs. "Lady Ororo did not seem bothered by it. I shall take my leave for the night." He leaves. Pepper turns to Tony. "You're worried about him aren't you?" He nods. "Jarvis giving me everything you got on Ororo Munroe." The butler responds. " _Sir are you sure you this is wise getting those files will be difficult._ " Stark shakes his head. "I don't care how you do it, Jarvis just do it." " _As you wish, sir. Though is still think this not a good idea._ " Pepper glares at him. "Really Tony is this necessary? What exactly are you trying to do?"

"Peps I'm just making sure my friend doesn't fall for the wrong girl." She shakes her ginger head. "I think you should let him decide." She turns to walk away. "Your sleeping on the couch tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Problems

Thor wakes up the following morning at Starks tower to Pepper yelling. He yawns shaking his blond head before taking a shower. After he finishes he puts on the clothes that Stark laid out for him. Thor combs his hair and grabs Mjolnir and heads downstairs he hears Pepper still yelling, but now he can hear Stark. "Peps, I did this for him. He has to know what he's getting himself into." Thor comes into view, but they do not see him, "Tony, I don't care. Ororo's past should not be dug up, just because you think she has something to hide." Thor's brow furrows. _He was looking into her past why?_ "I think she does, I think they all do. Why else have all those security precautions?"

"Tony that is not your decision to make it's Thor's. Fury told me they keep to themselves they try to live like normal people not billionaires-" Stark shakes his head. "Then why do they all have Platinum cards and fancy cars? They live with a billionare how do you not find that odd?" Pepper places her hands on her hips. "Enough of this Tony it's not right, you need to stop before you hurt someone." Pepper let's out a frustrated sigh. "It's interesting how all these so called 'X-Men' either have families or don't, It's like that bald guy was watching them, but with what?" Tony looks over the information that Jarvis was able to gather he shakes his head. "You need to realize Tony that they were raised differently, they are mutants either they were loved, or feared we have no right to dig up their pasts or judge them." They both face towards Thor just noticing him now. "Jarvis how much of that did you think he hear?" _I think he can tell you himself, sir._

"Every word." Thor walks past them to the balcony. "Point Break come on, you know I'm just looking out for you." Thor shakes his head as the sliding doors open. "No, it was for you." The doors close behind him. He swings Mjolnir a few time before taking off to the skies.

He lands just outside the gate of Mansion. The one they call Logan is waiting for him with a cigar in his mouth. "You got'a lot o' nerve comin' here, bub." He releases a claw. "Please it was not I who found out that information." Logan drops his cigar and steps on it. "Don't mat'er Ro's past ain't just some fun hobby to explore and neither are the rest of ours!" He charges tackling Thor to the ground. Thor was surprised by the mutants strength not many could move him without him budging. Logan growled claw raised to strike. Thor throws him off swinging Mjolnir a few times then he thrust up to the skies he feels the electricity flowing through him he strikes down hitting Wolverine and knocking him back 50 feet (He could have made him fly back further, but come on we all know how powerful Thor we don't want to undermine anyone.)

Thor come back down looking at the corpse of the man burned to nothing. He bows his head turning away from the sight. He should have paid more attention to the feral noise so far away, he should have not turned his back on him, and he definitely should have stayed in the sky. Because not even two minutes that man can back to life and knocked the wind out of him. Thor is not sure why he cannot lift Logan off of him. Then he saw it that silver, which should have been white he realizes this is the adamantium skeleton that the others were talking about. Thor could not concentrate on having Mjolnir return to his hand while he had this barbaric man on top of him. Wolverine growls above him Thor starts to turn purple. The clouds turn from there blue to a grey, thunder roars, the winds pick up, and descending from the clouds above is she, Lady Ororo dresses in a white dress her hair flows in waves around her.

"Logan, must you act like the children?" Ororo asks when her feet touch the grass. The man growls in response. "Logan, please get off him and go take a shower you smell like a over burnt man." Wolverine slowly gets off of Thor who let's out a gasp in relief. He throws Ororo a look of gratitude, but her eyes are not on him. Wolverine half-walks half-limps back to the mansion. Ororo crosses her arms looking at Thor sternly he gulps. Keeping his gaze on her he calls Mjolnir to his hand before he cautiously walks towards her, he's fully aware of the storm that she has pending. He stops when he's at least 24 inches away. She looks at him then her eyes glazed white.

"You should not have come back here." Her voice deadly calm. Thor looks at her in shock by her words. "Yes, I should. It was not I who hacked all your servers. I came to make peace with you and your fellow X-Men." Thor does not need to look up to know that the storm is fading, but slowly. Her eyes do the same. "Privacy is something we take seriously here Thor, your team must know that." Thor nods, "It 'tis to me as well, but not to Stark who has no regard for anyone." Ororo shakes her head. "He never does, unless it's Pepper." Thor gets two steps closer. Ororo looks at him her eyes still glazed white. "Thor I am not angry with you." Thor nods he wraps his arms around her waist. The tension in her shoulders loosens her eyes are back to their cerulean blue she sighs. The sky has turned back to it's normal state.

They just stand there holding each other, like they were in agreement with that they would not let the petty things stop them from trying to make this work. "I really like spending time with you, but I don't tolerate my past being broadcast to the world, even if it's not you who did this. It exploits my weaknesses to my enemies which would make my capture quite easy. Personal matters have nothing to do with my performance with the X-Men. Nor should they concern you until I feel is should tell you." Thor nods, "I have no trouble with waiting my lady, nor would I want you to tell me about your past until you were ready." Ororo smiles up at him. They release one another and walk back towards the mansion.

A boy with short red hair and brown eyes comes over he glares at Thor. Ororo hugs the boy, "John, you are supposed to be in class." The boy snorts, "Mama Ro, I just had to make sure that he didn't hurt you." He crosses his arms. "Pyro get back here the test is not over yet!" They look to see Scott running out. The boy rolls his eyes, "John, I've told you many times that I am more than capable of taking care of myself. Now go back to class." John nods his head stiffly before going back inside making Scott turn around and run back inside the mansion. "What are his abilities?" Ororo stops walking. "He can manipulate fire, though sadly we cannot get him to create it himself." Thor nods. "I see." Ororo nods, "I think you should go, I cannot guarantee that my team will not try to attempt to hurt you. Not to mention that Logan almost suffocated you to death."

Thor chuckles, "No, he did not." Ororo places her hand on her hips shaking her head, "Look, I have to get back to teaching my class, and please call, don't just show up." She walks back in the Mansion, Thor sighs he swings Mjolnir a few times before taking to the skies back to Starks tower. Upon arrival he sees Pepper waiting for him. "Thor, I'm sorry about him he never thinks about how his actions affect people." Thor nods his head stiffly. "'Tis the kind of man he is. Lady Ororo upset, but not with me. I will give her space until then." Thor walks inside. _Sir, I just want to say that, I did not enjoy doing what Mr. Stark asked me to do. I disagreed with the whole process._

Thor nods he places his hammer on the nightstand and lays on his bed shaking his head in disgust at how much Stark now knows about the X-Men and their pasts which should have never been brought up in the first place.


End file.
